The Czech utility model No 3909 discloses a folding modular system, in particular for mobile structures, shelves, bodies and upper structures of automobiles and trailers consisting of at least two mechanically linked and substantially parallel basic planar units, frames or boards, where at least one of the basic planar units accommodates at least one turnable tilting frame bearing, at a distance from the turning axis, at least one arm whose opposite end also swivels on the basic planar unit. The sense of rotation of the axes at least two of the tilting frames can be preferably different. The tilting frames accommodated between a pair of basic planar units can swivel upon by different basic planar units. In a preferable embodiment a pair of adjacent basic planar units can be connected with a pair of tunably linked tilting frames of which each swivels upon one of the adjacent basic planar units. The shape of the basic planar units can be polygonal. The tilting and/or tipping frames can have flat fills and/or can be filled with boards.
The mentioned solutions do not achieve fully safe and timely undemanding locking of the folding system against spontaneous tipping immediately after the erection, before the system is fully rigid.
It is the aim of the present technical solution to create a simple folding modular system of the above mentioned type, allowing also multi-floor executions and achieving high stability immediately after the erection and a fast, easy, and safe installation.